Star Wars The Path to Nowhere
by ZtheInquisitor
Summary: The end of the Clone Wars is finally insight. With the Jedi duo,Jakkor Kess and Kana Mekasa who have fought battle after battle lay siege to the world of Ragmar V. Little did they know,the Jedi Purge is unleashed. Forced to abandon his best friend to the newly proclaimed Galactic Empire. Jakkor struggles to find his way in a galaxy that has now turned on him.


Ragmar V...A world covered in vast deserts was now laid siege by the Republic,and the Confederacy of Independant Systems. The Clone Wars fought between the two factions have roughly been going on for three years. Now this unimportant world was a part of the Republic's ongoing efforts to drive the Separatists deep into the Outer Rim Territories. For the seventeen year old Tusken Jedi Padawan,Jakkor Kess this was just another battle for him.

For the past three years he had fought on numerous worlds,and had grown a battle hardened young warrior with each one. He had arrived with his Master,and his Lieutenant Kana Makesa. Along with the 350th Attack Battalion,a clone army under the command of Jakkor had come to aid in the siege of this world. They were located in a camp not too far from their objective. A heavily defended Separatist entrenchment with help from the locals who were allied with them. He walked alongside Kana discussing the battle plans with her,and she looked at him mischievously with a smirk on her face. Her brown hair in a ponytail flowed with the wind as she spoke. "Ya know Jakkor you'll be lucky if we can even get past their defenses." Jakkor scoffed looking at his friend he replied knowingly. "Well I never said I was sane when it came up with this plan. As long as you're with me we can get get past whatever comes ahead." In his tone there was an air of confidence about him as he playfully punches her arm,she returns in kind with one of her own and they end up laughing as they walk.

They were just getting ready for the assault on the base. The plan was to charge from the from the front narrowly avoiding blaster fire while hiding behind cover of the rocks. A force flanking from behind would enter the base and take out the droids from behind thus deactivating the defenses. Everyone was ready the clones were checking their DC-15 blaster rifles and checking what adjustments to their armor remained. Commander Jax waited patiently as Kana and Jakkor approached. He said as he stood at attention. "Sir everything is ready. Whenever you are ready sir just say the word." Jakkor was lost in his thoughts as if only for a moment before responding confidently. "Let's get this underway Jax." He nodded shouting at the other men hastily. "Alright men you heard the Commander,let's get a move on." The men moved quickly assembling into a group of two forces one that would accompany Jakkor and Kana,and another to stay behind and provide a distraction for the enemy.

Jakkor looked at Kana who despite a calm and cool demeanor seemed to be trembling. He said to her worryingly. "Are you alright Kana?" She looked out of it for a brief moment,but upon hearing Jakkor's words snapped out of it and replied reassuringly trying her best to muster a smirk. "Oh me,I'm perfectly fine Jakkor just worried about you,and just hoping this plan of yours won't kark up. She chuckled,and all Jakkor could do was smile underneath his wrappings. Despite the battle they were about to enter she did have ways of easing the pre battle tension with her good humor. Times like that Jakkor was very fond of having her by his side. He activated his sabers the green blades igniting with a hiss from the hilts. Kana did the same with her own saber the blue blade coming to life with a mere press of a button. Jakkor looked at Kana and his men respectfully and gave a nod that spoke. "Let's do this."

The battle than began. The square shaped structure were lined with several turrets with battle droids inside. The plan was put into motion with the clones led by Jax firing from the front at the base. Blue bolts whiz violently in the air hitting several droids in the chest sending them flying off of the base with a loud clank. They returned in kind with not only red blaster fire but with artillery that proved to be the defenses. A round from one of the artillery shells hit a squad of four clone troopers sniping from behind a set of rocks. As soon as the round hit them their was an explosion that sent the troopers horrifically to their deaths screaming in utter pain before dying a minute later from their injuries.

Jakkor,Kana,and the rest of his squad were attacking from behind. The troopers approached the other side largely unnoticed. He and Kana used the force to leap over the durasteel wall of the base while the troopers used grappling hooks to climb. When the task was done one of the B-1 battle droids saw Jakkor,and Kana and before meeting his end by Jakkor's sabers he said. "What the.." The rest of the droids saw,and said nervously. "Jedi..stop them" They raised their blasters,and started firing. Kana and Jakkor as if they were dance partners moved swiftly and gracefully cutting down the droids. Severing limbs and heads they were no match. The clones finished off the remaining ones while the Jedi duo destroyed the artillery defenses. The clones from the front side saw what was going on and charged bravely into the base securing it. The battle was won and the base captured successfully.

It was dusk by the time the battle was over. The locals didn't put too much of a fight realizing they were outnumbered and outgunned they peacefully surrendered to the Clones. Kana and Jakkor were meditating peacefully in a nice sandy spot of their camp. Dusk was approaching so he was grateful for the cool breeze that filled the air after the day they just had. They sat in calming silence just enjoying each other's company when Kana finally spoke up. "Jakkor..Do you think this war will end?" She asked curiously,and for a brief moment Jakkor pondered her words trying to think of something to say before he responded knowingly. "I'm sure it will..After all Count Dooku was killed during the Battle of Coruscant,and it won't be long before Grievous is dealt with." Than Kana fidgeted nervously as if she was impatient to say something. Than after a moment finally spoke up. "Jakkor..Have you ever thought of leaving the order..Just going somewhere far away where you can live your life however you would want it to be." Jakkor was surprised he had never heard his longtime friend ever ask such a question and it had made him awfully suspicious of her but regardless he replied anyway. "Well I…" Before he could even finish he sensed a disturbance in the force. Jax was speaking into what looked to be a comlink. He said, "Yes my lord"

Than the clones raised their blasters,and rapidly fired upon the two. They quickly activated their lightsabers,and deflected each shot. Jakkor yelled protectively at Kana. "Kana..I don't know what's going on but we must run quickly!" She nodded as they ran deflecting several bolt's at their former comrades in arms that now were trying to kill them.

They ran across the camp narrowly avoiding the blaster fire when another force of them from the side ambushed them. They went back to back as if they were in perfect sync and they cut their enemies down swiftly. With the squad dealt with they continued to ran. Jakkor said frantically in between breaths. "We must hurry the ships couldn't be too far." As he was finished he saw a pair of Eta-Actis class interceptors a few feet from them. He looked back at his friend who was just as well struggling to keep up with him. "Look we are so close,only a few feet further now." As they reached the starfighters. Kana screamed painfully and fell when he looked back he saw that Kana took a blaster bolt to her side.

She said wincing painfully and almost pleading to Jakkor. "Please..Please don't leave me Jakkor!" It hurt the young tusken to see her this way but regardless he had to press on. The clones were approaching and so he looked down,and sighed in frustration. As he approached his black jedi starfighter he looked at Kana not wanting to show any emotion,or any hurt he might have been feeling at leaving his friend behind he said reassuringly. "Don't worry I will find you." With that Jax fired upon him. Jakkor returned in kind by deflecting a blaster bolt to Jax's hip that left him falling to the ground grunting and writhing in pain.

Jakkor ran to the starfighter narrowly avoiding the blaster fire. As he climbed aboard the starfighter he looked at Kana and the look that he saw was haunting. Tears were now streaming down her face,and she started to yell at him fearfully. "Please! Please...You can't do this...We're Friends remember..Jakkor!" Jakkor had never seen a face like that on Kana before,and it made his heart beat with anguish. Her face never shed a tear,nor showed a hint of sorrow like now especially not to Jakkor. Regardless he climbed aboard the cockpit. Placing his hands on the control yokes he brought the tiny little fighter to life. The engines roared to life,the fighter started to hover patiently above the sand,and Jakkor took one final look at the window. Kana had her hand open palmed and raised to the fighter desperately making an attempt to reach out to him but to no avail. He shook all of the guilt and sadness aside,and blasted off quickly into the atmosphere,the blaster fire not even affecting it. As he reached space he could have sworn that she had said that she loved him,but he only dismissed it at the trauma he had just experienced. He felt tremendous pain as the fighter blasted off into the blue wormhole known as hyperspace.

This would definitely be the start on a path to nowhere.

AN:

Hey guys,ZtheInquisitor here with my first story. I hope to bring you another chapter,and that i do hope you have enjoyed reading it so far. Throughout my RP with Jakkor Kess i left his past mainly unexplored with only a few bit's and pieces here and there. And although this will be a more Canon version,some nod's from this story like Kana,(who by the way has become my favorite despite the weakness i have writing female characters.) Will actually be apart of the Chaos canon,and I do look forward to seeing any reviews you might leave. Till the next time my fellow readers,and writers. May the Force be with you!


End file.
